


Eau du Werewolf

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a little protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau du Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr.

Derek was a cuddlewolf. Stiles wasn't expecting this when they got together, but Derek loved to drape himself over Stiles and nuzzle his nose under his ear, over his neck and really anyplace he could. And Stiles couldn't get enough of it. He'd be doing an assignment for one of his college courses, and Derek would come in through his window, drag a chair over to him and just press his face into his hair. Or Stiles would be on his stomach on his bed, reading, and Derek would blanket his back to snuffle against the back of his neck.

He didn't really think anything of it, except that it was adorable and he loved the attention.

One day, the pack was all gathered at Derek's house for a meeting, though Derek wasn't there yet, so they were playing in the yard. Fall was in full swing, and there were piles of brown, orange and yellow leaves all over the place. They were jumping in the leaves or throwing globs of them at each other.

Stiles covered himself in leaves in one of the piles and then popped out to try to scare Scott, but his best friend just laughed at him and dumped leaves over his head. “Not cool!” Stiles called, blaming Scott's werewolf senses for thwarting his plan.

Isaac and Boyd had ganged up on Erica, and she was giving squealing laughs as the leaves rained down on her. But then she managed to get Isaac on her side, and they both stuffed leaves down Boyd's shirt. And then they all rushed Scott, pushing him into one of the piles and trying to bury him.

Stiles laughed as he came up near them, standing next to Isaac, who looked happy and just a little breathless. “Oh, hey, dude,” Stiles said, and Isaac looked at him, so Stiles pointed at his curls. “You have a leaf in your hair.” He reached up to get it.

Isaac jerked away, his eyes going wide. “I got it,” he said, reaching up to paw around in his hair.

“What's up with you?” Stiles asked, dropping his hand.

“Nothing, just, I got it,” Isaac said, finding the leaf and flicking it away.

“Derek wouldn't like it,” Erica told Stiles, and there was a catlike smile on her face.

“Wouldn't like what?” Stiles asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

Erica hopped over the pile of leaves that Scott was lying in, resigned to his fate, and came up close to Stiles. She grabbed onto the back of his neck, leaning in to rub her face against his cheek.

“What are you doing?” was Stiles's question, because he was sure there was some nefarious plot behind her action.

“You'll see,” Erica said, patting his shoulder, before she went back to piling leaves onto Scott. Oh, that wasn't cryptic at all.

When Derek rolled up in his beautiful Camaro and got out looking like a model (okay, maybe Stiles was biased), he was amused to see what they were doing. He walked over, opening his mouth to probably tell them to get inside so they could get to business, but he stopped, head snapping to Stiles and his nostrils flaring. Stiles blinked at him, but then Derek just shook his head and ordered everyone into the house.

Was it 'Werewolves Act Weird' day? 

Throughout the meeting, Derek kept looking at Stiles. Actually, everyone kept looking at Stiles. Erica looked amused. Isaac looked a little worried. Boyd had a naturally emotionless face, but he was still glancing at him. And Scott looked guilty for some unknown reason. Stiles wanted to slap all of them and ask them what the hell was going on.

After the meeting was done, and the last person left, Stiles went to ask Derek what was the matter with everyone, but he was suddenly pinned to the couch cushions by nearly two hundred pounds of werewolf. “Oof, hi?” Stiles said as Derek nuzzled and rubbed his face over Stiles's cheek, neck and even shoulder as he pulled out the collar of Stiles's shirt. “Can I help you?” Stiles asked, shivering.

“You smell like her,” Derek growled against his skin.

“Who?”

“Erica,” Derek said, before he dragged the tips of his teeth along Stiles's collarbone.

“What?” Stiles more or less sighed out, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I'm fixing it.”

“Fixing...?” Stiles tipped his head back as Derek nosed under his chin then kissed along his neck. He had no idea what Derek was talking about. He was in fact ready to just say that werewolves were crazy and be done with it. But then a flash of insight lit up like a neon sign in his brain, and his eyes popped open.

_“Are you scent marking me?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
